Kagerōza Inaba
Kagerōza Inaba (因幡 影狼佐, Inaba Kagerōza) was the 7th Seat of the 12th Divisionand Chief of Precipice World Studies within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He, along with Nozomi Kujō, are Mod-Souls who were initially part of another Mod-Soul created by Ōko Yushima. ppearanceEdit Inaba, while working with other 12th Division members, wears a standard uniform, which is a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. He is quite tall and thin. He has chin-length straight hair which parts on the left side of his head. The right side of his hair is green, and the left is yellow. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses, and wears white gloves.3 When not with others, he wears a long yellow robe which buttons up in the front and protrudes upwards from the neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head. He does not wear glasses, wears gloves, and carries a cane.3 Inaba's flamboyant attire bears a strong resemblance to that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's, as noted by Uryū Ishida. 4 PersonalityEdit While he is working with other 12th Division members, he is polite, and obeys orders given by higher-ranked members.3 When pursuing Nozomi, he is rude to Kon, and heartlessly strikes the girl's abdomen.5 He has a profound respect for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, though this respect extends to Inaba believing he is superior in all aspects to him.4 Despite this, he seems to care about Nozomi to some degree. He implores her to get out of the way of his attack, as she might die. After the attack, he claims he is relieved that she is okay.6 He has a strong contempt for those who forbade “his” research into Mod-Soul science, especially the members of Central 46, whom he deems were "afraid of his research". 7 As stated by Nozomi, Inaba's being is filled with rage and ambition from Yushima.8 HistoryEdit Ninety six years ago, a Shinigami named Ōko Yushima invented the Mod-Souls. They were created for "Project Spearhead", which was designed to have Mod-Souls fight against Hollowsby placing them in the dead bodies of humans. The project was terminated, due to “moral concerns.” In reality, Central 46 canceled the project, having deemed the ability to freely control the Mod-Souls a possible threat.9 When everything was to be destroyed, Yushima converted all the information into special Reishi and tossed it into the Dangai, before using some of his own Reishi as a basis to create another Mod-Soul.10 By unknown means, the Mod-Soul split in two, creating Inaba and Nozomi Kujō.6 Inaba inherited much of Yushima's memories, and followed suit in fulfilling Yushima's wish to one day complete his research while hiding among the Shinigami.11 Following Yushima's final orders before putting himself in a catatonic state, Inaba hid himself among the Shinigami, working his way up to the position of 7th Seat in the 12th Division. During this time, he researched the Dangai as a cover for finding a way to retrieve the Mod-Soul data from the Kōtotsu, and created the Reigai.7 PlotEdit Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. InventionsEdit Reigai: He has various Reigai stored in a room.3 He manufactured Reigai look-alikes of several Shinigami lieutenants and captains,4 as well as the Reiatsu-limiting bracelets they wear on their forearms.7 According to Urahara, he made a special Reigai, which he himself wears. The Reigai seals off his Reiatsu, allowing him to enter the Kōtotsu without dying.11 Powers and AbilitiesEdit Scientist & Inventor: As a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Inaba has demonstrated remarkable intellect. With his scientific knowledge, he created Reigai duplicates of several high-ranking Shinigami. He is very insightful, quickly understanding a situation for what it is and quickly comprehending the nature behind his opponent's technique. He is an expert on the Dangai.4 Expert Swordsman: Inaba has demonstrated remarkable skill in battle. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation.4 With his Zanpakutō, he defeated Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abaraisimultaneously, and fought evenly against swordsmanship masters Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.6 Shunpo Expert: In battle, Inaba has demonstrated considerable prowess in Shunpo. During his battle against Uryū, he effortlessly dodged all of the Quincy's arrow attacks.4 Kidō Practitioner: He is quite skilled in using Kidō. He bound Kon with a mid-level Bakudō without saying the incantation.5 Modified Spiritual Energy: While officially only a 7th Seat Officer, Inaba has shown considerable spiritual energy, able to compete with Ichigo's Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai (albeit Ichigo's power was greatly weakened).4 A unique trait of his Mod-Soul nature allows him to completely conceal his Reiatsu, prevent others from detecting him. He can move about freely in the Dangai, even safely passing through the Kōtotsu to regain the Mod-Soul data.11 Dangai Manipulation: As a result of his extensive research on the Dangai, Inaba has gained the ability to alter space. He has used this ability to travel from the Human World to Soul Society, and to manipulate the Kōryū and Dangai.15 According to Kisuke Urahara, however, his abilities do not extend to control over the Kōtotsu.16 Hakuda Practitioner: While never used in actual combat, Inaba showed enough skill to knock Nozomi out with a single chop to the neck.6 ZanpakutōEdit Raikū (來空, Coming Void): In its sealed form, Inaba's Zanpakutō takes the form of a silver cane. The dark blue handle of the cane curves around to meet the shaft.4 * Shikai: Raikū is released with the command, "Go Mad" (狂え, kurue). When released, a yellowish green light wraps around the cane and transforms it. The cane transforms into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it.4 Inaba's Zanpakutō controls the Reigai's Reiatsu-Limiter bracelets on their forearms, allowing him to break them at will, creating a surge in their Reiatsu. 7 : Shikai Special Ability: Raikū has the ability to manipulate space. This is performed by spinning Raikū, which produces a bell-like chime before activating.4 :* Spatial Manipulation: Raikū can create portals which connect to the Dangai. These portals can drag opponents into the Dangai.1719 By twirling Raikū to the right, these portals can negate attacks, recording the information to recreate the space as he desires. This power can extend to various events: an opponent's attack, movements, and even their Zanpakutō's attacks or attributes.1921 Twirling Raikū to the left, Inaba calls forth a portal that manifests the recorded event, which he is capable of doing as many times as he wishes.19 This ability can only be used from one direction at a time.21 With constant use, it can be very taxing on Inaba's energy reserves.23 :* Clones: Kagerōza can use his Zanpakutō's recording ability to record himself, thus producing a clone of himself. Unlike when he clones another person's abilities, the recorded version of him can act independently until it is destroyed.6 :* Spacial Displacement: While appearing to freeze time, by using these portals on himself, Kagerōza in reality relocates himself instantly. With no hint towards his new location, Inaba can catch his opponent off-guard.23 * Bankai: Not Achieved.